Spirit of the Ancient Golem
+25% bonus health :}} You gain 60 HP/5 and 45 MP/5 for 5 seconds whenever you take damage from a monster. Additionally, monsters who attack you bleed for over 3 seconds (maximum 150 damage). Sapping Barbs cannot deal lethal damage. }}: You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }}:|Twisted Treeline}} Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. |menu = Gold Income Defense > Health Defense > Armor Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2000g (450g) |sell = 800g |code = 3207 |active = :}}|Summoner's Rift}} Places a that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown - 600 range). }}:|Twisted Treeline}} Covers a target area in a stealth-detecting mist that grants vision for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown)}} Spirit of the Ancient Golem was a legendary item in League of Legends. Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 200 health + 50 health (passive bonus health) = 667g * 20 armor = 400g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 1383g * The base stats are %|617g}} gold efficient. The item is 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The bonus health and passives have at least a combined gold value of 617g. *** The item is gold efficient on a champion with at least 925 bonus health ** Consuming 617 stacks from the Conservation passive, a minimum time of if at least one large monster is killed per minute. ** The player places 9 or more from this item. Similar Items }} Notes * Assuming a large monster is killed at least once every 60 seconds, effectively generates gold per 10 seconds. * The 25% bonus health stacks multiplicatively with and Percent Health Runes, the two of which stack additively with each other. * Health Calculations: ** Mod = 1 + Juggernaut + Percent Health Runes (between 1 and 1.12) ** Maximum HP =(Base HP + Bonus HP)*1.25*Mod - (0.25 * Base HP) Trivia * is one of the three spirit items that resemble the in-game monsters from the Jungle Overview, followed by and . * resembles the . Patch History + + 450g = 2000g * Health reduced to 200 from 350 * Armor increased to 20 from 0 * NEW Passive: 25% Bonus Health * NEW Passive: Sapping Barbs: Attacking monsters lose 5% of their maximum Health over 3 seconds (up to 195). Wearer gains +60 health regeneration per 5 seconds and +45 mana regeneration per 5 seconds when in combat with monsters. * NEW Active: Hunter's Ward: Places a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown) * Removed: UNIQUE Passive: Tenacity * Removed: UNIQUE Passive: Butcher ;V4.5 * Undocumented: tooltip changed to include polymorphs. ;V4.3 * Health restored reduced to 6% of damage dealt to monsters, from 8%. * Mana restored reduced to 3% of damage dealt to monsters, from 4%. * Health and mana restored no longer halved for area of effect spells. ;V4.1 * Now gives 8% of damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (half effect for area of effect spells). * No longer has health or mana regeneration. ;V3.14 * Health reduced to 350 from 500. * UNIQUE Passive – Conservation: Gain a stack of Conservation every seconds. ** Lose Conservation stacks and gain equal gold upon killing a large monster. ** Can gain up to 40 gold for a kill. ** Maximum stacks 80. ;V3.8 * Unique Passive – Butcher: Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. * Enabled on Twisted Treeline. * Enabled on Howling Abyss. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * New Recipe: + * Item cost reduced to 450g from 600g. * Total Cost reduced to 2000g from 2300g. * No longer grants +30 Armor. * Now grants +10% Cooldown Reduction. ;V3.01 * Total cost reduced to 2300g from 2400g. ;V1.0.0.152 * Added * Recipe: + + 600g = 2400g * Stats: +500 health, +30 armor, +14 health regen per 5 seconds, +7 mana regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive – Butcher: Damage dealt to monsters increased by 25%. * Unique Passive – Tenacity: The durations of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, and immobilizes are reduced by 35%. }} References cs:Spirit of the Ancient Golem de:Seele des uralten Golems es:Espíritu del Gólem Ancestral fr:Esprit de l'Ancien Golem pl:Duch Pradawnego Golema ru:Spirit of the Ancient Golem zh:Spirit of the Ancient Golem